Saruman
Saruman is een tovenaar van Istari en vroeger een vriend van Gandalf. Later, toen hij door de machten van Sauron werd verleid, sloot hij Gandalf op op het dak van zijn toren, Orthanc. Vanuit zijn fort, Isengard, maakt hij in zijn grotten, een heel Uruk-Hai leger. Vroegere leven Saruman werd door de Valar samen met Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar en Pallando naar Midden-Aarde gestuurd om een de verslagen officier van Morgoth, Sauron, te bewaken. Hij werd hoofd van de Witte raad en van de tovenaarsraad. Galadriel had liever Gandalf gewild als hoofd van de Witte raad. Door Stadhouder Beren van Gondor, werd Saruman Isengard gegeven, een sterk fort in Rohan. In Isengard stond Orthanc, een grote toren waar een Palantir lag. Verraad Saruman werd aangetrokken door de krachten van Sauron, de met hem comminuceerde via de Palantir. Hij riep Radagast op om Gandalf te vinden en te zeggen dat hij verwacht werd.thumb|Saruman Toen Gandalf aan kwam zag hij dat Saruman opeens een speciale ring om had. Saruman had zichzelf benoemd tot Saruman van vele Kleuren. De tovenaar vertelde Gandalf alles over Sauron, en vroeg of hij mee wilde doen. Dit wilde Gandalf niet en ging in gevecht tegen Saruman. saruman won en sloot hem op op het dak van Orthanc. Toen Saruman het af wilde maken werd Gandalf gerred door Gwaihir, de Adelaar. Hierna begon Saruman een Uruk-Hai leger in zijn grotten te fokken. Jacht naar de ring Saruman liet Lurtz met een groep Uruk-Hai vertrekken naar Amon Hen om de ene ring te zoeken. Lurtz kwam niet terug, maar Ugluk, een andere Uruk-Hai ontsnapte uit Amon Hen met een gedeelte van zijn thumb|schets van Saruman van John Howegroep en twee Hobbits; Merry en Pippin. Toen Merijn en Pepijn ontsnapte en Ugluk door de Rohirrim werd vermoord zat Saruman tijdelijk zonder leger. Op dit moment kwamen de Dunlendings naar Isengard en boden hun diensten aan. 'Rohan is mijn' Saruman kreeg van zijn meester de opdracht om Rohan te veroveren. Dit deed hij door Grima, de adviseur van koning Theoden van Rohan om te kopen. Grima zou Theoden vergiftiggen en hij kreeg zijn nicht Eowyn. Dit plan ging bijna goed totdat Gandalf aankwam in Edoras. Hij genas Theoden en stuurde Grima terug naar Isengard. Gevecht bij de Helmsdiepte Grima vertelde dat het volk van Theoden zich terug trok naar de Helmsdiepte en dat ze nu onder weg waren. Om ze tegen te houden stuurde de tovenaar Sharku en zijn Wargs erop af. Sharku vaalde en ging dood. Met een nieuw Uruk-hai leger en de mannen uit Duisterland kon Saruman de Helmsdiepte aanvallen. Helmsdiepte was een nederlaag voor Saruman omdat Gandalf, Eomer en de Rohirrim nog op het laatste moment aankwamen. Laatste mars van de Ents thumb|Saruman in Lord of the Rings (1978)Toen Saruman bezig was in zijn grotten kwamen de Ents aanvallen, onder leiding van Treebeard. Ze wilden hem laten boeten omdat hij een groot deel van Fangorn had afgebrand. Ze braken de dam open zodat heel Isengard vol water liep. Saruman en Grima zaten als muizen in de val en konden niks doen. Einde (boek) In het boek (de terugkeer van de koning) is het zo dat Saruman en Grima naar de Gouw gaan en de macht grijpen. Als Frodo, Merry, Pippin en Sam thuis komen word Saruman ontdekt. Als Saruman aan Frodo verklapt dat Grima Lotho Baggins, de tijdige leider en neef van Frodo had vermoord. Hij zij ook dat nooit meer normaal kon leven. Dit pikte Grima niet en stak Saruman dood met zijn dolk in zijn rug. Omdat de Hobbits dit niet wilden vermoordden ze Grima . Einde (film) In de film (Return of the king), is het bijna hetzelfde, alleen speelt het dan op het dak van Orthanc af. Gandalf brak de staf van Saruman en Grima weer terug bij Theoden wilde, wat Saruman niet toe laad. Hij smeed Grima tegen de grond en keerde zijn rug toe. Alsnog vermoordde hij Saruman in zijn rug met een dolk. Legolas kreeg van Gandalf het bevel om te schieten met zijn pijl en boog, omdat Saruman zeldzame informatie had, maar het was te laat en beide gingen dood. Achter de schermen Saruman werd gespeeld door Christopher Lee. Categorie:Tovenaars Categorie:Maiar Categorie:Karakters van Het Reisgenootschap Categorie:Karakters van De Twee Torens Categorie:Karakters van De terugkeer van de Koning Categorie:Karakters van Lord of the ring Conquest